


Meeting Mummy

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Holmes Family [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Mycroft, Sherlock and Quentin take their partners home to meet Mummy. Separately, of course.





	1. Gregory

Greg's P.O.V.

Christmas 2008

The first time I met Mummy Holmes was one Christmas when Mycroft had invited me to go home with him. He almost always goes home for Christmas, and Mummy Holmes has always said that her children can bring guests with them. Mycroft asked me to go so I accepted the invitation. Mycroft and I had only been on a few dates at this point, as I met them for the first time a few months prior, when Sherlock barged onto a crime scene and started rattling off deductions, solving the case in about 5 minutes. Sherlock has been helping us ever since.

* * *

 

“Mummy, this is my partner, Gregory Lestrade.” Mycroft said, introducing me.

“Hello.” I greeted confidently as we walked inside.

“Welcome to Holmes Manor.” Mummy Holmes said, walking over and pulling me into a hug. When she let go, Mycroft took my hand and led me over to the table. “So, Gregory. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a Detective Inspector at New Scotland Yard.” I replied.

“Which division?”

“Homicide.” I winced. Probably not the thing to say to impress your boyfriend’s mother. Mummy Holmes had clearly seen and placed a hand over mine.

“I’m sure it can be very tough. I imagine they are very lucky to have you. What did you say Sherlock does, My?” She asked. Her usage of a nickname for Mycroft made me smile. He hates anyone shortening his name. Unless it’s me when we’re in bed together.

“He calls himself a consulting detective.” Mycroft sighed.

“What does that mean?” She asked. Mummy Holmes then turned to look at me. “I love all of my children but I don’t always understand them.”

“He helps the police when they are out of their depth and can’t solve a crime.” Mycroft explained.

“So, he’s a private detective?” She summarised.

“We don’t consult private detectives, Mrs Holmes.” I added.

“Please, you’re such a charming young man. My name is Emily.” She smiled.


	2. John

The first time I took John to meet mummy was Christmas, as that’s the only time I actually make any effort to go home. We hadn’t been together for that long, but John and I have been friends for years and we made it through Reichenbach, we were clearly going to be able to make it through anything. At least, I hoped we could considering mummy is very much like me and my siblings. This Christmas though, thankfully, both Mycroft and Quentin had to work so it was just me and John. The perfect time to take John home. I don't like it when my siblings are there, too. They always interfere with things that are none of their business. 

 

John was feeling slightly nervous when we pulled up to the house. “Why are you nervous?” I asked.

“Sherlock, you do realise that there is the chance your mother won't like me, don't you?” John checked.

“That never occurred to me. I love you and I'm sure mummy will too.” I replied, honestly.

“You love me?”

“Of course I do.” I replied. John then pulled me into a kiss. I guess he didn't expect that. I don’t really know why it surprised him, there’s no other way to explain how I feel about him. We were interrupted by a knock on the car window.

“Are you coming in or not?” Mummy asked, hands on her hips. John and I both flushed red. I didn’t exactly want my mum to catch up kissing. We had been unlike most other teenagers growing up. Most parents would have not been surprised to come home and find their children having sex with someone but we were never like that. We didn’t even have any friends so we certainly never had anyone else. Mummy headed back into the house, allowing John and I to compose ourselves before following her. Once we entered the house, I led John up to my old room so we could put our bags down before joining mummy in the main room.

“That was embarrassing.” I stated.

“Sherlock, she could’ve walked in on us doing much worse.” John stated.

“I suppose so.” I sighed. I then led John back downstairs to where my mummy was making tea. Mummy started with the questions as soon as we sat down.

“So, John, what do you do for a living?” She began.

“I work part time in a doctor’s surgery. I also help Sherlock with solving cases for the police.” John replied.

“And you live together?” She continued.

“Yes, we’ve lived together for about 3 years now.”

“How did you become a doctor?” Mummy asked.

“I became a doctor when I was in the army.”

“You were in the army? What happened?”

“Mummy, did you ever think maybe John doesn’t want to talk about it?” I asked, knowing he wasn’t fond of that particular memory and tried to repress it as much as possible.

“Sorry, John, you don’t have to tell me about. You’re right, Sherlock. I was being insensitive.” Mummy apologised. John smiled.

“We have all Christmas for you to get to know John.” I added.

* * *

 

When John went up to bed that night, Mummy pulled me aside. “I’m glad you have John. He seems wonderful.”


End file.
